Maze Level
| level number = 12 | levels = | location = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | construction = Rocky caverns | architecture = | size = | inhabitants = Minotaurs, drow, troglodytes, quaggoths, will-o'-wisps | previous = Troglodyte Warrens | next = Trobriand's Graveyard }} The Maze Level was the 5 core and the 12 overall level of the subterranean dungeon known as Undermountain. It largely comprised a vast network of labyrinthine caves that were home to a herd of Baphomet-worshiping minotaurs. The caverns had also been repeatedly assailed and claimed by various drow Houses throughout the centuries of its existence. Description The caverns of this level were a maze-like series of tunnels and rock passageways, within which it was quite easy to get lost. The stench of death permeated the entire level. The incessant sounds of crickets permeated some chambers of the cave-system, while the rattling of chains and illusory cries for help echoed throughout others. Many areas of the cavernous floors were shrouded in a dense fog that crept back even if it was dispersed. In some locations, the fog rose to over 4' (1.2 m) in height, sometimes twisting into the ghostly faces of those who had died within Undermountain or taking the form of threatening fog-minotaurs that lunged towards anyone who dared to walk nearby before harmlessly dissipating into the ether. Geography Entrance The following paths led to the Maze Level: * A cavern pathway that descended from the Troglodyte Warrens. Landmarks ; River Graymurk: Notable Locations ;Maze of Madness: ;Spiderwatch Keep: :Located within a 100'-tall (30.5 m) cavern, the keep was located within a greater fortress built by the drow of House Freth. Protected by 30'-tall (9.1 m) outer walls and a number of imposing towers, the black stone keep resembled a massive crouching spider. It featured an armory, a number of barracks, and slave warrens that held goblins, troglodytes, and minotaurs. ;Shrine of the Horned King: :This crude shrine dedicated to Baphomet was constructed by Maku and his minotaur followers during the 15 century. Exit The following paths could be used to exit the Maze Level: * A descending path that continued down to Trobriand's Graveyard. * An enchanted mirror situated above the fog, located south of Spiderwatch Keep, could open a ''gate'' to Muiral's Gauntlet. The words "The dead know the secret" were inscribed in Celestial on its base. * A grouping of standing stones formed a gate to the Caverns of Ooze. * A second set of standing stones, which had been trapped by a casting of maze, led down to Arcturiadoom. Inhabitants The predominant residents of the Maze Level were a tribe of bloodthirsty minotaurs who sought to emulate their deity, the demon lord Baphomet. They were known to take zealous human cultists who were loyal to Baphomet and transform them into minotaurs as reward for their loyalty. The presence of minotaur skeletons was not unheard of within the caverns of the Maze Level. ;Creatures: In addition to the maze's minotaurs, will-o'-wisps, troglodytes, quaggoths, and similar dark-dwelling creatures were commonly encountered within the Maze Level. Hundreds of bats formed colonies in some of the more expansive caverns. They were fed crickets by the drow inhabitants, who used their presence as a sort of early-warning alarm system. Certain summoned demonic creatures such as vrocks could be found throughout the caverns of the Maze Level. ;House Freth: The drow of House Freth established Spiderwatch Keep sometime during the 15 century, in an attempt to seize power within the hierarchy of Undermountain. They were led by Erelal Freth, who was aided by her brother and closest advisor, the archmage Drivvin Freth. Erelal's seven daughters served as elite guards, priestesses of Lolth, and other high-regarded positions within the fortress. Above all else, they sought the destruction of House Auvryndar and dominion over the entirety of Undermountain. Drivvin Freth commanded a large mechanical construct known as the Iron Spider. This 7'-tall (2.1 m) metal arachnid served its masters by blocking off sections of the caves with 6"-thick (15.2 cm) cables that resembled the webs of a spider. While it could climb the walls and ceilings of the caverns, it was not used as a siege weapon, but rather to grant the drow greater control over their territory. History 15 Century During the 15 century, Maku emerged as a leader among the minotaurs. He wholeheartedly believed he was capable of summoning the demon lord Baphoment, attempting such a feat on numerous occasions. Sometime before the Year of the Purple Dragons, 1493 DR, Erelal Freth communed with Lolth in an effort to gain insight as to how she and her kin could prevent their foes in House Auvryndar from controlling the Troglodyte Warrens. She believed the key to this victory, and the control of Undermountain, lay with submission of the score of minotaurs that lived south of Spiderwatch Keep. Appendix References Connections Category:Underground locations Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations